The End of Sirius Black
by Teddie G
Summary: After the Whomping Willow incident Sirius is suspended from school and goes home where he's abused to the point he fakes his own death. After an investigation as to why he took these steps James' parents get custody of him. Fixed up the first two chapters and will start updating this soon.
1. Chapter 1

After Sirius almost got Snape killed by sending him to the willow tree Dumbledore had no choice but to suspend him for the rest of the semester. As there were only two weeks left it wasn't a big deal unless your last name was Black but he had to miss out on the activities and his friends knew life would be difficult at home. Before leaving Sirius tried to talk to them again but James and Remus were having nothing to do with him.

"I'm sorry Moony, I just got mad and ..."

"That's an excuse? If it was up to Snape I'd be in Azkaban right now and he'd have his way. Do you know what they do to people like me? Do you even care? By the way never call me Moony again, only my friends get to call me that." Sirius leaves and Remus was too angry to care though when he calmed down he realized Sirius might've been trying to tell him something. "Prongs, did uh … Sirius talk to you before he left?" James sighs,

"He tried to but I wouldn't have any of it. Did he talk to you?"

"He tried but I was angry and hurt. I'm starting to think he was trying to tell me something but I was too angry to listen. I wonder ..." They both look at Peter who was laying on the floor reading. "Peter, did Sirius say something to you."

"Yeah, he said goodbye because he doubts he'll ever see us again much less get to come back. He said his mom would likely make sure he could never come back and to tell you guys he was sorry." They both pale.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? What else did he say?"

"Just that and not to say anything unless you asked because you guys didn't care to listen to him." James and Remus went straight to McGonagall and told her what Peter said but she just listened and dismissed it.

"Mr. Potter, he was upset and being dramatic. Mrs. Black said his punishment for this behavior would be restriction when he returned but nothing was ever said about harming him or not letting him return."

"Haven't you ever met Mrs. Black? She hurt him for being put in Gryffindor, this is much worse. Not only did he potentially harm someone but he also got kicked out of school."

"He was not kicked out of school and I assure you that he'll be fine. After all his antics over the years do you think he should get out of trouble for this one." James doesn't know what to say and she sighs. "Come on, back to the dorms you still have an early class tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile Sirius was wishing he could die after being tortured and punished for days. Walburga had no qualms about telling him that he deserved it for almost getting someone killed. Sirius curled up trying to escape from her and just made it worse. When she finally left him alone to deal with some issues Sirius packed a bag of things he couldn't leave without and quickly threw them out the window. He knew his only chance of getting out alive was by transforming and making a run for it. He knew to draw some blood and put them on the clothes to leave near the edge of the forbidden for rest so it looked like he was killed. A few days before the end of term Remus, James and Peter were called into Dumbledore's office.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes come sit down. I was just wondering if any of you heard from Sirius lately?" They shake their heads.

"No, uh … we haven't exactly talked to him since the incident. Is he okay? He told Peter that he wouldn't be allowed to come back but Professor McGonagall told us he was supposed to be okay." They hadn't seen Professor McGonagall sitting in a chair until she sniffed.

"This morning some of his clothes were found by Hagrid out by the forest where the animals like to hunt. They were bloody and ..."

"Well that could be from anything. We uh … we're always goofing off in that direction. It doesn't mean he died or ..." Dumbledore clears his throat.

"I contacted the Ministry just in case and it seems his parents reported him missing a few days ago and he was last reported to be wearing the clothes we found this morning. They said he went to bed and when they went up the next morning he was gone." James shakes his head.

"They had something to do with it. They wouldn't just let him walk out of their house without knowing about it. What are they …?"

"They reported him missing days ago and the clothes were found this morning. We think and the ministry's investigating if he tried to return for some reason when the animals got to him. You know there have been reports of wild animals going around and the centaurs don't allow strangers in the woods."

"So that's it? They get him killed and it's all swept under the rug. Don't ask don't tell right?"

"Mr. Potter ..."

"No, forget it. Everyone loves Mrs. Black and she can't do anything wrong so let's just believe he escaped. Everyone turned on him for a prank and now he's dead because of her."

"The ministry hasn't found any proof of foul play in the home, some of his things are missing and they suspect he ran away of his own accord. I have informed your parents and they're expecting you to go home if you wish." James wipes his eyes with the back of his hand not looking at Remus or Peter. "Go pack your things and you can floo home." James runs out and Remus follows him.

"Prongs ..."

"No, I don't care what they say you know he … why would he come back here? We deserted him and we just ..."

"I don't know but … talk to your dad. He investigates this sort of thing doesn't he?"

"Yeah but he likes her too." They made their way to the dorms after Peter caught up with them and found McGonagall was already there and had told the house what happened to Sirius. James ignored her and rushed up to his dorm to pack his stuff.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a minute?"

"I really don't feel like talking Professor. Last time I tried to talk to you nothing was done and now Sirius is dead."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've taken your worries more seriously and I'm sorry for your loss." James doesn't say anything. "There was a letter found close to his … clothing with your name on it. It seems to be in his handwriting but sealed so we couldn't open it." James takes the letter and sticks it in his robes.

"Thank you,"

* * *

They take turns flooing home and James' mum Imelda was waiting for him.

"Oh Jimmy, I'm so sorry about Sirius. Are you okay?" James shakes his head.

"We knew something was going to happen and we tried to talk to McGonagall but she said we were over reacting." James shakes his head. "We were so mad at him there's no way he would've come back to Hogwarts … we didn't even want to talk to him."

"Maybe he wanted … I'm sorry Jimmy I don't know what to tell you."

"I know and I just want to go lay down."

* * *

A few days later two days before Christmas Imelda was going to wash clothes and saw his robes in a heap. When she went to clean the pockets she found Sirius' note.

"Here Jimmy, I found this in your robes." James opens the letter quietly.

_Dear Prongs, Moony and Wormtail._

_If you are reading this then they have found my clothes. I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore and I used some of that potion that causes you to combust that Slughorn brewed. I know I messed up and my mother is trying to kill me. I can't take it so I'm going to run away and leave this by the school in hopes that it's found._

_Moony I'm sorry that I hurt you and I hope that you might one day forgive me. Prongs, you were right I am a disgrace and just like my family. Wormtail thanks for the laughs._

_Padfoot._

"Jimmy, what's wrong? What happened?"

"He killed himself … he couldn't take what happened anymore and killed himself." Imelda hugged him while he sobbed. "I have to tell the others … they're uh … I just have to see Remus."

"Of course, is there anything I can do?'

"No, I'll be fine. I just need to show this to him."

"Okay Jimmy, let me know if you need anything."

* * *

Meanwhile at a smaller lesser known wizarding shopping area Sirius was very much alive though broken down by what his parents did to him and by leaving everyone behind. He didn't know if the letter was found or if even the clothes were found yet but he knew he could never return to the wizarding world as long as his parents were alive. In the same center James' dad Simon was looking for something for James to cheer him up. He wanted the latest racing broom but they were out in Diagon Alley and back order through the catalog would take until practically the summer. Simon was looking in a store window at something when he was bumped into Sirius.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter." Sirius froze realizing he said the name out loud before trying to hurry off.

"Wait! Sirius, wait." Sirius just wanted to disappear but manners and how good the Potters were to him made him stop. "Sirius … are you okay? Everyone thinks your dead."

"I am dead." Simon looks at him. "My best friends hate me, my parents tried to kill me … I have no where to go but the streets. Just leave me alone and forget you saw me." Simon shakes his head.

"I can't do that Sirius." Simon carefully looks him over. "You look like you could use a hot meal. How about we get something to eat and talk?" Sirius wanted to turn him down but he hadn't eaten in two days.

"I'm not going back home."

"I'm not saying you have to. Remember I do some investigations to keep kids like you safe."

"You couldn't help me before."

"I didn't have any proof that something was wrong. Your parents reported you missing and a few days later your clothes were found. Everyone thinks the animals of the forest killed you and ate your body." Sirius makes a face and Simon smiles. "James, Remus and Peter are having a real hard time with this."

"They don't care … besides I left them a note that I was killing myself to get away from all of it. Slughorn made this portion to spontaneously combust something leaving nothing behind. I didn't want anyone to look for me."

"Sirius he hasn't said anything so I don't think he read it but that is just going to hurt him more. Look, come home with me and I'll get you into protective custody. You won't have to go anywhere and you won't be living on the streets."

"James hates me … I can't go I'm sorry."

"James has been crying for you Sirius. He hates that you guys had a fight and now you're dead. Just come to the house, I have two more stops and then we can go."

"Okay," Simon got the broom, some stuff for Sirius he knew he needed through James though Sirius thought they were for James and then something for Imelda. When he took Sirius home though Imelda took one look at him and screamed making them both jump.


	2. Chapter 2

When Imelda screamed she made both Sirius and Simon jump and she dropped the food she was carrying. Rushing over to Sirius she pulls him into a tight hug something that was so familiar and comforting to Sirius he started crying. He couldn't help it because even if James, Remus and Peter hated him forever he knew at least one person was happy to see him. Imelda held him but looks at Simon.

"Where on earth …?"

"Mercer's Way he bumped into me. Where's Jimmy?"

"He went to Remus' and got permission for Remus to stay here for Christmas. You know how his mum's always dragging him off to that Aunt of hers. They will be very happy to see you Sirius but … why?" Sirius bit his lip now that he was there safe he was scared of what would happen next. "Come sit down and eat you look starved." Simon nods,

"The more we talked the more I wanted to bring him home. We have to go to the Ministry to file the reports but I'm pretty sure we'll have a new house guest for Christmas." Sirius shakes his head.

"James hates me and if Remus is coming here … I can't stay. They hate me and don't want anything to do with me." Simon saw he was shaking.

"Sirius, if that is true I'll eat my robes. I don't know what happened other than your usual mischief got you sent home and they got mad about it but they do care about you. Both were devastated that you were dead and blame your parents." Imelda puts a bowl of stew in front of him with hot bread.

"When they read the note it just got worse. Jimmy thinks they caused you to kill yourself." Sirius shakes his head.

"No, I wouldn't … I wanted to disappear and for no one to go looking for me. It had nothing to do with James and Remus not that they would care but ..." Imelda hugs him.

"Just trust us Sirius, they are not going to be mad that you're here."

* * *

Sirius did trust her because she was always kind and gentle with him. He figured if nothing else they would make sure James and Remus didn't murder him. At the Ministry he was examined by a healer after pictures and a statement were given. Then while he was waiting his mother arrived hearing the news.

"Oh Sirius, you had us so scared. I can't believe they found you alive. When they told us they found your clothes … why did you run away?" Sirius didn't know what to say and couldn't believe she was there. "Well at least you're here and your alive. Your father and brother cannot wait for me to bring you home." Sirius looks around for Simon frantically but couldn't see him but the Minister was right there.

"If you can give us a few minutes Mrs. Black we'll finish the paperwork to consider this case closed and you can take him home."

"Thank you Minister." He closed the door and Walburga turns on Sirius. "What did I tell you ungrateful fool? I told you that you could never escape me … this time they won't just find bloody clothes they're going to find your body with it. Embarrassing me by bringing all the attention to yourself like the selfish boy you are. Well I hope you enjoyed your chance at freedom because you won't get it again."

"Mr. Potter said I could go home with him." As expected Walburga back handed him leaving a cut where her rings touched him.

"You fool, why do you think he brought you here? It wasn't because he wanted to take you home with him. Why would he want an old foolish brat like yourself? Not even that old fool Dumbledore wanted you that's why he sent you home and that's where you'll stay." Sirius' hands went into his robes where he had a small pendant that they all wore when at school. "What are you doing? What do you have there?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She grabs his hand and snatches the pendant out of it. "Where did you get this? Now you're adding thief to all your other crimes?"

"I didn't steal it … I've had it for years ..." Walburga strikes him again before shaking him.

"Don't lie to me boy. I know you and I know you're the worthless scum who will never see daylight again. I'll make sure that when they find your clothes this time they find your body with it." The door flew open and Walburga suddenly lets go of Sirius who slumps to the floor to get away from her. He didn't even look up at who came in and just scooted back against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing to him?"

"Telling him the truth. You don't want him, your son doesn't want him and they certainly don't want him at that school. We should've drowned him at birth and saved all the trouble he's been causing us. It's not any of your business and if you try to interfere with him anymore I'll have you thrown in Azkaban." Simon looks at her.

"I just obtained custody of him. It seems your tale of just sending him to his room for being in trouble doesn't match up with the injuries."

"He's been gone for over a week how do I know where he got the injuries? He's just a liar and a thief who can't be trusted."

"Where do you get off calling him a thief?" Walburga shows him the pendant.

"This proves it. He claims he's had it for years but I've never seen it."

"That shows how much you pay attention to him when you claim to love him. All 4 boys have had that since 1st year." Walburga throws it as hard as she could at Sirius who flinches.

"So what he's still a liar and he should be thrown in Azkaban just for the stunt he pulled. He's worthless and he told me he did it just to start more trouble." Simon looks at her. "What?"

"We heard everything said and done here in this room. That's why he's in an interrogation room Walburga not just because we questioned him … all we did was ask him what happened leading up to him to run away."

"So … he's still lying, making up stories to get sympathy."

"No, this room is protected so anyone who enters it can't tell a lie. It's bewitched so nothing but the truth comes out so we know what you said is also what you plan to do. Only thing is you don't realize we do want him. I brought him here so what happened could go on record and charges against you and your husband could be pressed."

"Preposterous and Sirius doesn't want to go home with you do you Sirius?" Sirius covers his head and was shaking on the ground. Walburga kicks him making him whimper. "I asked you a question you worthless piece of ..." Simon pulls her away from him.

"Step away, sign these papers letting him come with us and you can walk out of here with no charges. You can't be in touch with him before he becomes of age and your no longer responsible for him." She glares at him.

"What happens if I sign the papers and he doesn't want to go with you?"

"Then it'll be my responsibility to see he finds a good home." Walburga looks at Sirius who still hasn't moved but was rocking back and forth and humming.

"Fine, I want nothing more to do with him anyway." She signed the papers and leaves so Simon sits on the floor with Sirius.

"Sirius, it's okay. She's gone and she can't hurt you anymore." Sirius doesn't respond but when Simon touches his arm Sirius screams. "Hey, it's okay. You're safe now." Sirius looks at him.

"She's not going to leave me alone until she hurts me. You said she couldn't hurt me anymore and she still did."

"I know and I'm sorry but we didn't think she would try something here. We thought she might admit something but if I knew she was going to hurt you I would've never agreed to her seeing you."

"She's still going to come after me. She might say she won't to get you off her back but she will."

"No, she won't. These paper state if she does then she goes to Azkaban on all the charges she's racked up against you. Now do you want to come home with me or do you want us to look for another home for you?" Sirius takes a deep breath.

"What if they still hate me?"

"Like I said if they're not happy to see you then I'll eat my robes but I think you'll be surprised. We'll never lie to you and we won't hurt you. Just come to the house and if you need some time to deal then we'll leave you alone. Well Imelda and I will I'm not sure about James and Remus." Sirius nods as he knew what kind of houses the Ministry provided on short notice and it wasn't anywhere he wanted to spend Christmas. Even though they hadn't planned on having him for Christmas just being with people who wanted him there was good enough for Sirius.

* * *

Meanwhile when James and Remus got back to the house it was almost dinnertime and Simon and Sirius weren't back yet. Imelda was busy cooking and getting together a list of possible Christmas stuff they could get Sirius and some stuff for all three boys. She knew Sirius wouldn't expect anything but if he got to come home she wanted to make sure it was a good Christmas.

"Hi boys, how are you doing?"

"Okay Mrs. Potter, just trying to sort through what happened. Thanks for letting me stay here … I can't take my aunt this year."

"Your welcome and we try to get your mum to let you stay every year but this year will be okay." James shakes his head.

"Is dad here? I wanted to tell him about Sirius' note."

"No, he came home earlier and I told him and then he went to the Ministry to sort some stuff out but he'll be home soon. Take your stuff upstairs Remus dinner will be done soon." When they came back down they were still quiet and Imelda was starting to worry about Sirius.

"Are you okay mum? Did something happen?"

"Yes and no … I'm waiting for your dad to hear about something but nothing you need to worry about. Tomorrow I need to go shopping and I was just wondering how many things I need." James looks at the list.

"How many people are going to be here for Christmas?"

"Um … we might have one more person." James barely contains a groan as the floo activates and Sirius steps out. James and Remus just stare at him. "Are you okay Sirius?" He shakes his head.

"Can I just go lay down?"

"Of course, the guest room is ready for you." Sirius went upstairs not even looking at James or Remus as Simon came through. "What happened? He looks worse then when you left."

"She attacked him and basically told him that next time they're going to find a body. She told him all sorts of horrible things and wrote him off as our problem now." James and Remus exchange looks before racing upstairs to talk to Sirius. They couldn't belive he was there and alive but they knew who Simon was talking about.


End file.
